


A Singular Vision

by LeastExpected_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-02-04
Updated: 2002-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26210821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeastExpected_Archivist/pseuds/LeastExpected_Archivist
Summary: By CCThe desire of the Elves has been released in Arwen. Where will she turn for relief?
Relationships: Arwen Undómiel/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1
Collections: Least Expected





	A Singular Vision

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Amy Fortuna, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Least Expected](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Least_Expected), which has been offline since 2002. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on the [Least Expected collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/leastexpected/profile).
> 
> Disclaimer: The setting and Arwen belong to Tolkien. I mean no disrespect. I view these as writing exercises and hope for feedback to improve my skills.  
> Feedback: Yes, please.  
> Story Notes:

The golden-haired Elf's hands deftly weaved her friend's long, sable hair into dozens of intricate braids bound by beads of mithral. The beads were a gift from Lady Galadrial to her granddaughter to celebrate her last birthday. The carved metal glistened in the afternoon sun sending sparkles of light across the stone balcony.

"Really, Arwen, you must sit still or these will all come out crooked." The blond Elf chastised as she undid a braid and began again.

"I am sorry, Vivia. I just can't stand it. I feel like I am going to crawl out of my skin." She had not seen her beloved in more than a month. Not since Gandalf summoned Estel to the Shire on a mission of some importance--at least to her father and brothers. She smiled at that. Estel had been intent on disrobing her right on the bridge by the falls when her father's messenger appeared and dragged her love away. Her long pale fingers strayed to her neck to touch the spot where he had last kissed her. Since that day, she had been in a state of half arousal. Her skin tingled, her belly was in knots, her lips slightly swollen, and she was warm down below. Even now, she fought the urge to rub between her legs in search of some sort of relief. She arched her neck back and closed her eyes.

Vivia smiled at her friend. Although her husband had been killed several hundred years ago in a skirmish with Orcs, she well remembered the strength of the need once it was awoken. "My friend, there is no remedy for what you feel save passion spent." She softly cupped Arwen's face and kissed her on her forehead. "Have faith. He will return to you soon."

Arwen let out a quick breath surprised that she shivered at her friend's gentle caress of her cheek. The scent of Vivia's breath, honey and violets, released a wetness between her legs that she longed to taste. "Vivia ... Vivia, stand in front of me." Her tone was firm; she spoke as the daughter of the Lord of Imladris.

Forgetting the state of her friend, Vivia complied and moved to stand before Arwen. Arwen, with the speed of the Elves, drew her onto her lap. Vivia was smaller than Arwen, and she found herself staring into the aroused eyes of a future queen. "Arwen, Arwen," she stammered. "What are you doing?" She gasped as Arwen pulled down her tunic to reveal her rose-colored camisole.

"I cannot contain myself. I do not wish to." Arwen whispered as she pressed her lips to Vivia's breasts. She suckled the nipples through the silken cloth until they were taut and she heard her friend moan. She looked up to see her Vivia's eyelids fluttering and was struck by her beauty. _She could rival the fair Prince of Mirkwood._ This thought only caused her need to grow. Arwen straightened up and pressed her hungry mouth against Vivia's full red lips. Arwen's tongue forced its way in. She marveled at the taste of honey and teased Vivia's tongue into joining the dance. Suddenly, she pulled back. "Yield to me. Please Vivia. Yield." Her breath came in shallow gasps as she waited for a reply.

Vivia looked at her friend through half-lidded eyes. It had been so long since anyone had touched her like that. "Arwen," she began. "It is not me that you desire." Unconsciously, her hand slid to the wet spot on her camisole and she rubbed her own nipple. "But, I too desire. You well know I have never been able to deny you anything. I yield."

Arwen leaned her mouth to Vivia's delicately pointed ear and put her hand over Vivia's. They rubbed her breasts together. "I need the beauty I see in front of me. I want to lick it." She liked the tip of her ear and smiled as the other elf groaned. "I want to taste it." She suckled her ear and Vivia's breathing turned to pants and moans. "I want to lap it up." Arwen let her whole tongue stroke Vivia's ear from lobe to point. The blond Elf cried out and arched her back.

Arwen leaned back and took in the stunning sight right in front of her. Vivia's eyes were almost closed, her nostrils flared and her lips were slightly parted. Vivia's pointed pink tongue flickered out to wet her lips. One hand was clutching the balcony wall for balance while the other reached under her camisole to cup her own breasts. Arwen unbuttoned the camisole and lay it open. She watched Vivia's long fingers caress her breasts and stomach. "Stand up, Vivia." Arwen had to help her stand. She neither opened her eyes nor stilled her hands.

Arwen removed her own robe, sliding it off her shoulders to pool around her impossibly long legs. "Vivia, look at me."

Vivia slowly opened her eyes and gasped at the vision in front of her. She let her gaze glide over Arwen's alabaster shoulders, firm breasts, tight belly, and strong, lean thighs. Vivia slid her own skirt and leggings down and stepped out of them. Her camisole gently flapped in the warm autumn breeze. Her golden skin glowed in the late day sun.

"Do I please you, Vivia?" Arwen asked.

"Oh, Arwen. You are stunning. I want to ..."

"Want to what?" Surprising even herself, Arwen took a step away from Vivia, moving out of reach. "Do you want to touch my breasts like this?" Arwen let her fingers cup her own breasts and caress them gently. "Do you want to kiss my belly?" One of Arwen's hands moved down her stomach. "Do you want to feel me, here?" Tantalizingly, slowly, her hand moved between her legs and rubbed. "Do you want to taste me?" Arwen trailed her hand up her body leaving a golden line to her mouth. She sucked hungrily. Her eyes closed.

Vivia's pupils dilated, she closed the distance between them and whispered to Arwen, "Do that again." Arwen let her hand find its way between her thighs and back to her mouth, but this time, Vivia pulled some of the slick fingers to her own mouth and they shared the treat reveling in the sweet taste of berries and wine. Vivia pulled her mouth away and smiled at Arwen. She pressed her lips to the golden stain that ran down Arwen's neck and licked and nibbled at following it down her body until she knelt in front of her friend. Vivia's tongue nuzzled the sweet spot between Arwen's milky thighs.

"Wait." Arwen pulled the chair behind her, sat down and slid forward, her legs apart. Vivia leaned in and licked hungrily. She caught the bud of Arwen's desire gently between her teeth and tongue and rolled it back and forth in rhythm to Arwen's crystalline cries. The proof of Arwen's fulfillment shot into Vivia's mouth and she greedily drank it as Arwen shuddered through another round of orgasms. She pulled away as Arwen struggled to sit up. Vivia climbed once again into Arwen's lap and they embraced skin against skin, breast against breast. Vivia whispered into Arwen's ear, "Do you feel calmed now, my friend?"

Vivia's warm breath on her ear energized her. "Not yet my friend, my love. I am not done, until you are undone." She kissed her hard and long. "Turn around," she commanded. Vivia did as she was bid. Still on Arwen's lap, but with her back facing Arwen. She felt Arwen's breasts against her shoulder blades as she watched the leaves on the trees flutter in the breeze. She could hear the voices of her fellow Elves as they walked to the dining hall for dinner. She was mesmerized by the streaks of sunlight streaming through the trees, by the hands caressing her breasts, and by the voice whispering in her ear.

"I find thee beautiful, thy bounty unmatched."

Vivia sighed. She adored Silvan love poetry and Arwen knew it. Arwen's sultry voice was a perfect match to the ancient lines. _I would gladly live a thousand more years for another moment like this._

Arwen, sotto voice, continued her murmurings. She realized she was having an almost hypnotic effect on the lithe creature relaxing in her arms. Vivia's warm hands gently rested on her own even as she slid it between Vivia's well-toned thighs. She began to stroke to the cadence of the poem. First on the surface, gliding on the slick lips. Finally, she thrust a finger in and began to stroke deeper. Vivia's head fell back to rest on Arwen's shoulder. Her eyes closed lost in the sensations of warm sun, erotic words, and hands seemingly everywhere on her body.

The poem was coming to an end. Arwen increased the pace guiding Vivia to a crescendo of feeling and sound. Vivia rocked the chair back with the strength of her coming. She cried out, "Ai, Ai." She was surprised to find herself sobbing.

Arwen quickly turned her around on her lap. "Are you alright? Did I hurt you? Vivia?" She brushed the tears from her friend's face smearing warm liquid across Vivia's face.

"I am alright, my friend. It has just been so long since ..." She brought her hands to her face and felt the strange substance there. Vivia smiled. "You had better clean me up."

"Gladly, my love." Arwen licked and kissed Vivia's face before offering her fingers to Vivia in gratitude. Vivia suckled them and ended by kissing Arwen's palms in deference to her position. "No, my Vivia. I yield to you." Arwen brought Vivia's hands to her mouth and kissed them gently. Vivia was shocked and honored. "Arwen ..."

"You have eased one need and awoken another. Here me, Vivia of Imladris. I ask of you: Will you attend me all the days of my life? Attend to all of my needs?"

Vivia understood the request and stared into Arwen's deep blue eyes. "I will. I will attend thee and ..." her voice softened, "I will attend thee." A look of concern crossed her face. "What of Estel?"

Arwen smiled, "Estel has one that pleases him as well, a fair archer of Mirkwood. On the journeys they take at Gandalf's bidding, he needs the love of a constant companion. As do I." She paused and searched Vivia's green eyes for comprehension. "Hear me, my love. I will attend your needs for all my life as well. This I swear."

Vivia released a breath she had not realized she was holding. She leaned forward and kissed Arwen. Their tongues lingered, their arms encircled, their bodies touching seemingly at every point. They stayed this way for some time; a singular vision of two beauties bathed in the light of the setting sun.


End file.
